poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Date begins
This is when Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer’s date begins in Tino and the Real Girl. to Canterlot Mall Pinkie Pie: You can do this, Tino! gives him water Pinkie Pie: Just remember what your love crew taught you. How does she look? Tino: Nice! Pinkie Pie: What are her stories? Tino: Interesting! Pinkie Pie: And who's going to pay for dinner? Tino: Me! Twilight Sparkle: Now, DATE! (blows her whistle) Tino: (Runs off, yelling) Fluttershy: They grow up so fast. to Jack’s Awesome Palace's entrance. Sunset Shimmer: (Rubbing her leg with the other) Itchy legs, itchy legs-- Oh, hi Tino! Tino: Sunset Shimmer! Are you ready for a (Looks at hand) date with (Looks at other hand) me? Sunset Shimmer: (Laughs) I totally am. to Twilight and the others Rainbow Dash: You think that Tino had already broke up with .TIFfany. Twilight Sparkle: Get real, Rainbow Dash! .TIFfany is not real!! Peter Pan: We better keep an eye out for .TIFfany, to make sure that she doesn’t ruin Tino’s date with Sunset Shimmer. Rarity: You’re right Peter. Lor: Let’s go! (They went inside) to inside Jack’s Awesome Palace's. Sunset Shimmer and Tino are at a table. Sunset Shimmer: Man, I could go for some two single hamburgers right now. Tino: I could go for two double bacon hamburgers with fries. (Laughs) Oh, one time I was so hungry, I ate the decorational bamboo at a Chinese restraurant. (Sings) Like a big old panda! Sunset Shimmer: (Laughs) You're hilarious. Tino: (Laughs) Yeah, well, you know, I just sorta say whatever pops into my, uh... (Looks at video game behind Sunset Shimmer, and .TIFfany is on the screen) .TIFfany: (Makes subtitles appear, reading, "You paused me?") Tino: (Spits out water onto Sunset Shimmer and coughs) Sunset Shimmer: Tino, are you okay? Tino: No! I'm, uh, fine! Everything's fine. Sunset Shimmer: You sure? You're spitting an awful lot. .TIFfany: (On three screens makes subtitles appear reading, "You left me for her?" followed by an ex-ed out image of Sunset Shimmer's face) Tino: (Sweating) Uh, can you sit tight? I have to go to the bathroom for a long time. Not in a weird way. (Runs off too Twilight and the others, who are hiding behind a pizza box) Peter Pan: Tino, what are you doing out there? Tino: I've got a big problem, guys. I'm being stalked by .TIFfany! Twilight and the others: .TIFfany? Tino: I was never doubt about it. Twilight Sparkle: Tino, get a grip on yourself. .TIFfany can't stalk you because she's not real! has a very close close-up on the three screens. From the screen's inside, it shows that Tino is the target, and Twilight and the others are the enemies. Tish: Uh-oh. Twilight Sparkle: Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well. Tino: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens. is seen traveling across game screens and stops at "Fight Fighters." Rumble McSkirmish: Ha! A new challenger approaches! Prepare to be- dah!!! (Gets shocked by .TIFfany, whose lightning reaches the stage) Tino: Oh, boy. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes